Hamster Wheel
Hamster wheels are exercise toys used by Hamster and other rodents. Most of these toys are composed of a runged wheel held on a stand by a pair of stub axles. Hamster wheels allow rodents to run even when their space is confined. Most wheels are constructed of steel or plastic, both with advantages and problems. Solid plastic wheels are safer for some types of pets, such as hamsters, because the space between rungs is solid and the animal's feet or legs cannot get stuck between rungs, a injury risk in steel wheels. However, some rodents (such as gerbils) will quickly chew on and destroy plastic wheels, but not steel wheels. The earliest dated use of the term “hamster wheel” located by the Oxford English Dictionary is in a 1949 newspaper advertisement. Los Angeles Times, 9 Oct. 1949, p. B20/4 (advt.), refereced in Oxford English Dictionary, Draft Additions, Sep. 2007, under entry “Hamster.” Syrian Hamsters should have wheels eight inches and up in diameter. Wire and mesh wheels should never be used since it could hurt their limbs. The hamsters neither preferred nor avoided wheels that had small "speed bumps" installed along the running surface to provide environmental enrichment.Reebs, S.G. and St-Onge, P., 2005, Running wheel choice by Syrian hamsters, Laboratory Animals 39: 442-451; Mrosovsky, N., Salmon, P.A. and Vrang, N., 1998, Revolutionary science: an improved running wheel for hamsters, Chronobiology International 15: 147-158. Choice tests with mice have also shown a preference for larger wheels (17.5 cm over 13 cm in diameter) and a preference for plastic mesh over rungs and over solid plastic as a running surface.Banjanin, S., and Mrosovsky, N., 2000, Preferences of mice, Mus musculus, for different types of running wheel, Laboratory Animals 34: 313-318. More acrobatic species, such as the canyon mouse, Peromyscus crinitus, and the deer mouse, Peromyscus maniculatus, can develop preferences for wheels that force the animals to jump, such as square wheels or wheels with hurdles along the running surface.Kavanau, J.L., and Brant, D,H, 1965, Wheel-running preferences of Peromyscus, Nature 208: 597-98; Kavanau, J.L., 1966, Wheel-running preferences of mice, Zeitschrift für Tierpsychologie 23: 858-66; Kavanau, J.L., 1967, Behavior of captive white-footed mice, Science 155: 1623-39. Like other rodents, hamsters are highly motivated to run in wheels; it is not uncommon to record distances of 9 km (6 miles) ran in one night. Other 24-h records include 43 km (26 miles) for rats, 31 km (18.5 miles) for wild mice, 19 km (11.5 miles) for lemmings, 16 km (9.5 miles) for laboratory mice, and 8 km (5 miles) for gerbils.Sherwin, C.M., 1998, Voluntary wheel running: a review and novel interpretation, Animal Behaviour 56: 11-27 Hypotheses to explain such high levels of running in wheels include a need for activity, substitute for exploration, and stereotypic behaviour, but various experimental results strongly suggest that wheel running, like play or the runner's high, is rewarding in and of itself and highly valued by the animals.Idem It is tempting to draw parallels with humans who run for fun. This makes running wheels a popular type of enrichment (even an essential one, in the view of some) to the captivity conditions of rodents. The reliability with which hamsters and other rodents will use a running wheel has made wheel-running one of the most widely used markers of activity and wake time in circadian rhythms research. A related toy, the hamster ball is a plastic ball into which a pet can be temporarily locked. The ball allows the pet to freely roll around on the floor to explore and exercise, while preventing escape. Care must be taken to block off stairways, and time in the ball should be limited as more than an hour without access to water could impose dehydration on the animal. Hamster Wheel Humour Hamster wheels have often been proposed as the basis of many speculative methods for power generation, though they are not feasible for large-scale applications; Make Magazine and other similar publications have included directions for rodent-powered nightlights, but such projects are explicitly small-scaled and meant mostly for humor value. Running hamsters are often said in jest to be the true power behind computer networks, especially slow-moving or unreliable ones. The joke is similarly applied to sub-compact automobiles and other small motor vehicles. Of course, energy can be produced more efficiently by burning food directly in a furnace rather than giving the food to a hamster and harnessing the power output of its running activity. Human-sized Wheels Runged wheels have been constructed large enough to allow humans to exercise and/or roll around in them. See also wheel gymnastics. A wheel that is used for power generation by humans or large animals is called a treadwheel. A similar wheel was used as the "One-Ton Human Hamster Wheel" on the game show Double Dare as one of the obstacles in the final obstacle course round. The Peruvian children's show Nubeluz also featured a wheel known as "La Ruleta Sofica", which debuted during the show's third anniversary celebration in 1993. References External links Category:Pet equipment de:Laufrad (Kleintier) hu:Mókuskerék fi:Jyrsijöiden juoksupyörä